Lost in a Memory
by Imagination Central
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had been friends ever since they were children. With Naruto's mom as the maid for the esteemed Uchiha mansion, the two were almost always together. That is until Naruto's mom finds a job elsewhere - and leaves Sasuke alone and confused. As the years go by, he slowly builds an obsession for his blonde friend. Then one night, the two meet again. Boy x Boy & YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To all of my loyal Green-Eyed Monster fans: I am so sorry I'm being lazy. I'm at a kind of writers block with that right now. PLEASE DONT HATE ME D: I LOVE CHU ALL SO MUCH :D So I feel like if I keep popping out one shots and such it'll help but it doesn't v.v so I've devised another story to keep you preoccupied while I hurry the crap up and squeeze out another chapter. SO PLEASE ENJOY :D! **

**Warnings: **Not really any, other than a slight talk of blood and I think one cuss word. CHILDREN COVER YOUR EYES!

**Disclaimer: **I own everything. Even you.

* * *

_Sasuke laughed, covering his hands with his eyes. He heard rustling not too far away and inwardly smirked; he would be able to find the blonde easily, he always was the best at Hide and Seek. _

_"One… Two… Three… Four… Five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN! Ready or not, here I come!" Sasuke shouted, uncovering his eyes and blinking. He was in his backyard, the sun shining brightly in the sky, bright rays reaching down and warming his rosy cheeks. He scanned the vibrantly green yard, his eyes seeking the brilliant flash of blonde hair that always gave Naruto away. His eyes raked over the marble fountain, swept past the large garden, and landed in the thicket of trees that served as a fence for his home. _

_Smiling in victory, Sasuke quietly crept over to where he saw Naruto's shoe hanging off of the branch, casually swinging back and forth. He slithered up to the trunk of the tree, victory sweet on his tongue. "I can always find you, Naruto!" Sasuke called, and he jumped up and grabbed Naruto's leg and pulled him down, hard. _

_There was a loud yelp and Sasuke heard scratching sounds, and then his best friend fell from the tree. Giggling, Sasuke danced in circles around the tanned boy, reveling in his triumph. He stopped when he heard Naruto sniffle, his hands covering his face. Sasuke frowned, his throat constricting nervously. Bending low next to Naruto, Sasuke poked his shoulder gently. _

_"Naruto? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked cautiously, his black locks falling into his eyes. He watched as Naruto's body quivered, then the blonde boy looked up, his bright blue eyes blood shot, the skin around them splotchy and red. _

_"I-I don't know. It feels like I got scratched… Am I b-bleeding?" Naruto asked in a shaking voice, slowly removing his hands from his cheeks. Sasuke's stomach dropped through the ground, his face paling considerably. Naruto's face had been mauled, three jagged scratches marring both of his innocent, soft cheeks. Blood spilled steadily from the wounds and Sasuke fought down the urge to throw up as a wave of guilt overtook him; so strong he felt his knees give. _

_"Mom!" Sasuke herd himself screaming desperately, needing to help his best friend. "Mom! Naruto's hurt! Kushina!" Sasuke didn't know whether to stay beside the bleeding boy or go run for help. He chose the latter. _

_"Naruto, stay right here, ok? I'll be right back… I have to go get Mom!" Sasuke nodded at his friend, who weakly nodded back, his hands cradling his face once more. _

_"Hurry, please Sasuke! It hurts!"_

oOo

Sasuke shook off the memory violently, grabbing his silken locks in his hair. The damned boy had been haunting his thoughts ever since he had left, plaguing his every waking thought. He had been haunted by Naruto Uzumaki for eight years, constantly wondering where his most beloved childhood friend had ended up, how he was doing, if he thought about Sasuke as much as the Uchiha did him.

Naruto had moved away when they were both ten, his mother finding better pay elsewhere. The loss hit the Uchiha family hard; the two Uzumaki's were always the bright spots in the lonely household. Both knew just what to say and do to evoke a smile from any disgruntled Uchiha. So when Kushina had found a better paying job as a maid for another family, the mansion in which Sasuke lived seemed to become dark and gloomy. It seemed that without the lively spirits of their house maid and her son, there was no reason to smile any more.

Refocusing his attention back on his teacher was a hard thing to do, especially when thoughts of his lost best friend still lingered in his mind.

He felt someone poke his arm and he looked away from the window in irritation, seeking to smite down the poker. Sakura stared at him, grinning wildly.

"I just got a text from Ino that said she's throwing this off the hook party tonight at her parent's beach house. She wanted to know if you wanted to come." Sakura batted her eyelashes at Sasuke, smiling sweetly. Sasuke glared at her.

"Do you really think I want to go to some stupid party? The only thing people will be doing there is getting drunk off their asses and having orgies in the sand."

Sakura giggled, flipping her pink hair over one shoulder. "That's the fun part though, Sasuke! Come on, we've been noticing that you're looking down in the dumps lately, and I think that a party by the coast will be just the thing to cheer you up! Plus, like, everyone is going, so it'll be like, so much fun. Please, Sasuke? Please?" Sakura smacked her palms together in a praying gesture and got down on her knees, ducking her head low.

Sasuke stared down at her, his eye twitching. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair again, looking out at the blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. It wasn't like what she was saying was false; it was true that he needed something to distract him from obsessing over the blonde. The thing was though; he almost didn't _want_ to stop obsessing over his friend. He'd been doing it for so long. Why stop now? He grumbled and looked back down at Sakura, who was now on her hands and knees, repeating 'please' over and over like a mantra.

"Fine. Just get up off the floor. It's annoying." Sasuke commanded, and Sakura clapped in glee, her face breaking into a smile.

"Trust me; you will not be disappointed, I swear. It'll be the best thing ever."

"It better be."

oOo

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, running his hands through his hair. He stared at his unmarked cheeks and scowled. He had contemplated many times as a child to take a knife to his own skin, just so Naruto wouldn't feel like a freak. He obviously had never had the guts to go through with it, so instead tried to fix his mistake by showering Naruto in kindness. That hadn't worked either. Naruto had refused to be treated differently just because of his scars. And for that reason, Sasuke grew to love him even more.

Scowling into the mirror Sasuke turned and slapped his palm against the wall, hard. His skin reacted with a stinging pain, one that Sasuke gladly welcomed. He knew it was unhealthy for him to obsess this much over a person who had been gone for eight years. He knew he needed to stop before he drove himself mad. But he couldn't pull himself from the tangible lull of those memories, washed in light and happiness, so much better than what he was living now.

Closing his eyes Sasuke exited his bathroom and walked out into his carpeted hallway. He could hear his brother talking on the phone in his room, probably to a new boyfriend of his. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in jealousy and he stalked to his room, grabbing his iPhone from his bed and angrily dialing Sakura. She picked up on the first ring.

"Helloooo?"

"Can you pick me up at my place? I don't feel like driving."

"Of course I can! I was actually planning on it-"

"Ok. Bye."

"Yeah no probl-" Sasuke hung up before she could say anything else, and headed down his curving grand staircase. He saw his mother and father both sitting in his gigantic living room, seated in separate chairs as they watched TV from their flat screen.

"I'm going out. I might not be back until tomorrow." Sasuke told them, waiting, silently hoping for one of them to ask him why, demand that he stay home. Show they care. But to his dismay, they both nodded, not acknowledging him or each other. Sasuke felt his heart harden a bit inside.

Storming out of his house, he grabbed his favorite black leather jacket and slung it over his shoulder, expecting it to be a little chilly out tonight. It was towards the end of May, the school year almost done, but the weather still got a little frigid at night.

Shucking it onto his body, he slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and walked down his long driveway to wait for Sakura. He came to a stop when he met the end of the cement of his drive, looking out at the rest of the houses on his street. He hardly ever talked to any of his neighbors anymore, even though some of them used to be good friends with his parents. He turned when he heard the motor of a car glide up his street, and noticed that Sakura had painted her car bright pink. He put a hand to his temple, feeling a headache coming on.

When the bright pink monstrosity rolled up into his driveway, Sasuke quickly crossed over to the passenger side and slid in. Closing his eyes and leaning back against the seat, Sasuke groaned. Sakura noticed and she turned to look at him, worry creasing her eyebrows.

"Look, Sasuke, if you really don't want to go, you don't have to. I just thought it might help relieve some stress."

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and shook his head, buckling his seat belt.

"I'm just tired, Sakura. I'll be fine." He gave her his best closed-mouth smile, and she beamed at him, honking her horn excitedly.

"Let's get this party started!"

oOo

After forcibly lifting his mood from the pits of hell, Sasuke actually was able to carry on an – if not pleasant, at least intriguing – conversation with Sakura as they rode down to Ino's beach house. She was basking in the glory of the conversation, Sasuke could tell, and he felt a small twinge of guilt. She probably thought he liked her, when that was far from the case. Sasuke didn't even know where his heart was, only who it was with.

Cringing, he smashed his eyelids shut and then opened them again, ridding all thoughts of Naruto from his head. He looked up when he felt the car slow to a halt and grinned. The beach house was nice. It reminded him of a sleeker, smaller version of Ino's house. It was almost entirely made of glass – a very stupid idea considering the house was placed next to an ocean – and he could see inside, even from where he was sitting within Sakura's car. Throngs of people filled the house already, bustling all over with red plastic cups held tightly in their grip.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he took in the scene, and he heard a familiar song blasting from the stereo from the back of the beach house. He climbed out of the car, Sakura following in suit. He then noticed her attire; she hadn't even bothered with a cover-up, but instead wore a skimpy bikini, the triangular slips of fabric concealing only he nipples, the rest of her bulbous bosom hung freely, and Sasuke fought back the urge to cover her with his jacket. Her swimsuit bottoms could have traded places with a G-string thong, and he noticed that she had recently gotten her belly button pierced. He recalled a fuzzy memory of her telling him that a while ago.

"I like the belly piercing," he commented dully, and her whole face lit up. She walked closer to him and sidled up against his hip.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I got this diamond just for the occasion." She smiled prettily up at him, her flawless skin washed in a swathe of orange as the sunset crested the water, dying everything the silky tendrils of light touched a magnificent orange. Sasuke had never seen anything so beautiful. The color reminded him painfully of the blonde, and an ache built up in his heart.

Pulling away from Sakura, Sasuke let his eyes wander aimlessly, his chest painfully tight. The sound of the party was getting louder as more people were added to the mix, joining in and singing along with the music.

Sasuke looked up towards the house again, and what he saw made the blood in his face slip down to his toes, anchoring him in place. The breath in his lungs left so violently it was as if an invisible force had punched him. He blinked once, twice, three times before he convinced himself he wasn't seeing things. Up on top of the slight hill, inside the house made of glass, Sasuke saw the person who had been haunting him for eight years.

_I can always find you, Naruto._

* * *

**AN: Like WHOAOAOAOAOA. I'm sorry I left you guys at such a huge cliffhanger, and I'm also sorry this chapter was so short, and that things are moving like FAST. I just didn't want to leave Sasuke all depressed and such. I'm nice like that. I promise the next chapters will be paced slower and I won't cram a ton of stuff into one like I did wif my precious here, but hey, I can do what I want. :3 Anywho, I hoped you lovelies enjoyed this enrapturing chapter, and I do also hope you will visit me next time. Reviews always help. I have nothing better to do anyway than sit there and read them like a stalker. Yes my pretties, review, review! Heheh. I'm getting too creepy and I'm babbling too. BAI MAH FRIENDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Like, whoa. I am amazed at myself for giving into your guy's needs so quickly. I was just kind of on what I like to call my 'creativity period' where something happens in my brain and I get overwhelmed and twitchy if I'm not listening to music at a high volume, writing, reading and doodling all at the same time. Needless to say, I got dis shit done. I also managed to make myself dead tired, so I'm sorry if I lost the spunk I had yesterday. I WILL GAIN IT BACK. I PROMISE YEW ALL. Now snuggle under your cozy blankets, get some hot cocoa or whatever the crap it is you people drink and READ ON :D**

**Warnings: Duh feels. (I think)**

**Disclaimer: I'm too freaking tired to care about you, STUPID DISCLAIMER. REMINDING ME OF MY FAILURES IN LIFE. GAWD. **

* * *

The breath in Sasuke's lungs lodged up inside him and stayed there, just as immobilized as his body. He faintly heard Sakura talking to him in the background of his mind, the annoying buzzing or her voice barely registering. It was _him_. It was really him. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke's feet were moving before he allowed himself any more time to think things over in his head. He had to be closer. Had to see if the boy he was seeing was really Naruto or if it was just some cruel, sick twist in reality. Sasuke pushed his way up the hill, not paying attention to the people around him, never allowing his eyes the freedom of leaving the brilliant locks of gold inside the house of glass.

He darted past people, feeling drinks splash onto his shirt in his desperation. He heard angered calls following him, but paid no mind whatsoever. He reached the top of the stairs, panting slightly. He grabbed the smooth metal door handle and yanked it open, rushing inside. The sound was ten times louder than outside, the noise bouncing around the glass walls and parading right back, rather than dispersing into the evening air.

Sasuke's eyes racked the room, having lost sight of the blonde, his mouth open in desperation. He heard laughter, and turned towards the deep sound, swallowing hard.

His eyes slammed into the most breathtaking face he had ever seen. Tan skin covered high cheekbones and framed the brightest cerulean eyes that outshined the stars. Vibrantly gold locks fell around his face, and his hair was longer than it had been as a child, just brushing the tops of his shoulders. It looked fantastic on him. Mouth drying considerably, Sasuke was the most certain it was his Naruto when he saw the three scar marks lining both of his otherwise unblemished cheeks.

The most unbridled, untainted feeling of happiness exploded through the raven, shocking his system. He hadn't felt this way since he was ten, and sitting under the apple tree in his backyard, talking idly with Naruto, the tartness of the apples exploding across his tongue.

As Sasuke took in all that was Naruto, he noticed dismally that his friend still had an annoying passion for the color orange. He pulled it off quite well, either way. He was wearing a plain orange t-shirt, covered by a white leather jacket, completed with dark jeans and dark shoes. He was gorgeous. Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, suddenly noticing a boy standing next to Naruto.

He had dark, brown hair and a pleasant face, with two upside down triangles under both his cheekbones, colored red. He had dark brown eyes and smiled constantly. Sasuke would have been fine with him. Had he not been standing so close to Naruto.

Jealously soon laced itself slowly but surely through Sasuke's being, like a slow, deadly poison. He felt his hands clench, his face heating at the scene. Then Naruto laughed and leaned into the dark haired boy, kissing him. Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto's hand dumbly as it wound up the brunette's neck and cradled his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

A sick, vile feeling tore its way through Sasuke's stomach, turning the air around him sour, and he wasn't even aware what he was doing until he was standing right next to the blonde. He violently dragged the two apart, digging his fingers into the fabric of Naruto's jacket and the cotton of the other's shirt. There was a surprised start from the brunette, and Naruto was blinking, before his eyes latched onto Sasuke's face.

Something flickered beneath the surface of his sparkling eyes as he took in Sasuke's face, and he cocked his head to the side, staring hard at Sasuke before taking a quick step back. Sasuke noticed with interest that the blonde was just as tall as him now, Naruto's legs long and lean, adding to his tall appearance.

"Hey, do I know you?" Naruto asked, genuine curiosity lighting his voice, his hand coming up to his cheek, touching his scars. Sasuke felt the floor fall out from beneath him, and he staggered back, unable to believe that the man he had been obsessing over for eight years, the man who was the reason he could find no happiness, _didn't remember him_.

Naruto's face creased with worry, taking a couple steps towards the Uchiha, his hand out. The man who he had kissed earlier stood anxiously behind him, his eyes wide and worried.

"Hey, man. Are you ok? Did ya have a little too much to drink?" Naruto asked playfully, offering his hand as Sasuke shook his head. Naruto nodded, and then took a step closer. "But do I know you? You look so familiar." Naruto's gaze flicked over Sasuke's features, and Sasuke begged silently that he would remember, that he would shout with joy and hug him, make him laugh the way he used to. Make him complete again.

But he didn't. Sourness crowded Sasuke's heart and he scowled at Naruto, closing his eyes and running his hand over his face tiredly.

"No, I don't think we've ever met before," Sasuke answered casually, but the words felt like shards of broken glass cutting his tongue.

Naruto eyed him skeptically before grinning and patting him on the shoulder in an obvious show of friendliness. "You sure had me wondering there for a second. But anyways, back to the little kissing deal, sorry if that offended you," Naruto said, chuckling, his entire face brightening like the sparks off a diamond when it hit the light. Sasuke sucked in a small breath and shook his head, finding the smile he had saved so many years for Naruto still.

"No, you didn't offend me, you just looked like someone I knew too… I was a little alarmed, when I discovered it wasn't you." Sasuke explained, and wanted so badly for Naruto to see through the thin layer of lies he was covering himself with. He didn't want to have to hide, but his brain wasn't listening to his heart.

"Ah. You talkin' about Deidara? Son of a bitch always steals all the good looking guys." Naruto winked flirtatiously at Sasuke, and the raven couldn't help but blush brutally.

"Eh now! What about me, huh Naruto?" The boy behind him mock complained, holding his hand to his heart. Naruto chuckled and playfully shoved him, and the brunette grinned. Naruto turned back around to Sasuke again, and he slowly let his eyes travel up and down Sasuke's body, taking his time, making sure Sasuke knew what he was doing. It seemed impossible that Sasuke _couldn't_ know what the blonde was doing. Everywhere his eyes touched, it felt like he was burning through his clothes and skin, right to the very core of Sasuke Uchiha. He couldn't tell if that excited him or not.

"Don't mind Kiba, there. Mind me asking your name?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke's brain wouldn't work. Should he tell him his name? Surely he would remember then. The temptation was so sweet on his tongue it was almost painful, the desire to tell him. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud, feminine yell.

"Sasuke!"

Turning in dawning horror, Sasuke saw Ino making her way towards him, her eyes latched directly onto him. She angrily pushed through the throngs of people to get to him.

"Sasuke! It took me forever to find you," She said as she walked up to him and smiled into his face, but Sasuke wasn't looking at her; he was looking at Naruto, who had paled dramatically, his eyes wide, mouth open. Sasuke knew he remembered him then, but all he could do as Naruto processed the new information was stare desperately.

"S-Sasuke…?" Naruto breathed, his eyes frantically searching the dark haired boy's face, eyes, and body, as if the truth was woven into the material of Sasuke's jacket. Swallowing hard, Sasuke nodded.

Naruto's yes quickly roved over the raven's face, opening and closing his mouth before he quickly turned to Kiba. Sasuke's ears pricked up as the snippets of their conversation floated towards him.

"…ive me a second… important… be back,"

Then the blonde haired man turned back to Sasuke, steely determination in his eyes. Stepping forward, he sent Ino a charming smile that had her blushing and stuttering, before latching onto Sasuke's clothed arm.

"Can I just borrow him for a second? You're such a doll, thank you!" He winked again and then violently tugged the dark haired boy forward, his stride long and hurried. Sasuke struggled to catch up with him, feeling color burn sharply in his cheekbones.

This was the conversation he had been tossing and turning in his head for so long, weathering it down until it was a smooth and perfect thing, as if nothing could go wrong. But now, being here with Naruto, it suddenly seemed like a much rockier slope to climb.

He felt bodies brush him and tensed in irritation, but kept on going, trailing Naruto like a tiger after its prey. He followed the tan man outside of the house and down the grassy slope, where the more relaxed party-goers were hanging, mildly standing around and sipping their drinks. Naruto came to an abrupt halt at the corner between the house and a small woodsy area. He stood facing the tall collection of oaks and pines for a moment, and Sasuke listened to the gentle wash of water against the shore line, waiting for him to turn around and talk to him.

The sun had sunk dangerously low, dipping under the water, so that only a slight shimmer illuminated the area around him, and even the lamps lining the sidewalk to the door cast a very dim glow over the spot the fox had chosen. He saw the rise of the other's shoulders and held his breath in anticipation. Then Naruto turned around and looked at him, his beautiful crystalline orbs burning the air between them, pulling all the will from Sasuke's body.

"You knew it was me from the beginning, didn't you?" Naruto asked softly, his eyebrows tilted up as he searched the raven's face, as if begging him for answers he already knew. Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes. I knew it was you. How could I not?" He asked venomously, an acidic laugh escaping his mouth. When Naruto didn't respond right away, Sasuke turned away angrily, quickly losing his temper at how easily Naruto forgot him. He stared out at the street, clenching his fist before continuing; "Do you know how long I've thought about you? How you were always the focal point of my mind? I was constantly asking myself what you were doing, if you were happy." Sasuke paused and sucked in a breath. "If you remembered me."

He heard a rustle behind him and suddenly there was an undeniable heat at his back, and the breath hitched in his mouth. Strong hands wrapped around his middle and Sasuke felt as if someone had replaced his blood with a bubbling, fizzy drink. His head felt light, his heart weightless. Something hot pooled in his lower stomach and Sasuke closed his eyes at the erratic feeling. Warm breath spread over the sensitive skin at his neck and Sasuke shuddered, unable to believe that his childhood friend was able to make him feel like this.

"Sasuke, I don't want to think about the past. I wasn't with you then. I'm with you now." Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head at the words and his heart gave a fierce, longing throb. Naruto's lips touched Sasuke once, and he shivered in pleasure, his body going slack against the other boy's chest, his back against Naruto's front.

"N-Naruto, we still have to t-talk… oh God," Sasuke whimpered softly when Naruto nipped at his neck, his hands slipping up under Sasuke's shirt. The tan digits ghosted over his skin, sending shocks of electricity racing up Sasuke's spine.

"Later. There's always tomorrow," Naruto whispered huskily, squeezing Sasuke's sides with his fingers, causing the raven to jump. Naruto had always tickled him there. He instinctively twisted away, a smile on his lips. Naruto laughed at him, though his voice was low and his eyes hooded.

Sasuke held out his hand, face turned away before he could be sucked back into the blonde's hypnotizing stare.

"We need to catch up," the raven stared helplessly, swallowing. He stood a minute, scowling down at the ground, and his will and self-pride came crashing back down around him. Who was Naruto to make him into a weak-kneed quivering boy? Turning his head on the blonde, he stalked towards him and fisted his hands in his orange shirt, pushing him until he heard Naruto's back hit the side of the house. Wide blue eyes widened and he suddenly grinned, running his hands through his hair.

"Someone's gotten feisty, eh?" Naruto quipped before Sasuke smirked and bent down, pressing his lips firmly against Naruto's neck. The other boy gasped and squirmed against him, his head tipping back and letting go of a breathy sigh. Sasuke then bit down on the same spot, and Naruto cried out, arching up, breathing hard.

"S-Sasuke… I-I think this is a goo-Ood time to s-stop." Naruto stuttered; his breathing heavy and labored. Sasuke smirked into the fox's tan column of muscle and flicked his tongue over Naruto's collar bone, making the man cry out.

"Sasuke! Sasuke I saw you two come down here!"

Naruto's eyes flew open and he hastily pushed the Uchiha off of him, running his hands through his ruffled hair and straightening his shirt. Sasuke stared angrily at the approaching form of the pink haired annoyance, watching as she hurried towards them.

She came to a stop near Naruto, her body wet and dripping, her hair run through with her fingers. Her swimsuit stuck to her body like wet toilet paper and she eyed Naruto, biting her lip playfully. Naruto stared back, chewing on his lip, his eyes widening only a fraction of an inch.

"Sasuke, you never told me you had such a _sexy_ friend," Sakura purred, stepping closer to Naruto, running her hands along his chest. Naruto stiffened, and Sasuke growled, glaring daggers at the girl.  
"That's because he isn't a friend," Sasuke ground out, and he saw Naruto glance at him quickly before looking away, almost as if nothing had happened. Sakura sent Sasuke a curious glance, her hands pausing their exploration of the blonde's body.

"Well, then what is he?" She asked innocently, and Sasuke watched as her hand ventured lower, nearing his fox's crotch. Her small hand then shot out lightning fast and squeezed Naruto's member through his jeans, and the blonde moaned softly, a surprised look on his face. Sakura smirked over at Sasuke, who felt as if someone had poured a large bucket of ice water on him, drenching him in freezing jealously.

"My _boyfriend_." Sasuke hissed, and Sakura recoiled instantly, her hand flying to her mouth. He heard a surprised – but seemingly pleased – shout from Naruto, and glanced over once, a small smirk on his face. Sakura was backing up, her face turning a sickly shade of green as she stuttered out apologies.

"I-I am so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know he was your boyfriend! I would have never touched him if I had known; you know that!" She gave a frightful smile and when Sasuke didn't respond, she whimpered and slipped away, back to the party. Sasuke turned on Naruto, his face caught between stress and relief.

"We need to go somewhere else more private. Away from the party. I can't drive there 'cause I caught a ride from that annoying idiot. Did you ride in your car?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto grinned at him, sliding his hand into his pocket and bringing forth keys. Swinging them around his finger, Naruto winked.

"I'm always prepared."

oOo

Sasuke stared at the orange car, blinking a couple times before looking up at Naruto to see if he was serious. The blonde just chuckled and slid into his truck, cranking the ignition while he waited for Sasuke to climb in.

Carefully entering the car, the raven glanced over at Naruto, who was whistling a cheerful tune as he turned his head around and backed out of the drive, his tan, muscular neck stretching in the process. Once on the road, Naruto kept up his whistling, fraying Sasuke's nerves.

"Please, don't do that." He said lowly, and Naruto chuckled, sending him an amused glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

"So, how did you wind up here?" The blonde asked casually.

"I know the girl who's throwing the party. Ino. She was the blonde one from earlier."

"Ah. The hot one?"

"… I suppose."

"You suppose? Do you have eyes? She was smokin'."

Sasuke closed his mouth in irritated silence, staring out the window. He knew it wasn't his choice in the matter whether Naruto was bi or gay or even straight. But Sasuke was guessing from his earlier actions with Kiba and what he was saying about Ino now, Naruto was most likely bisexual. The thought irked him, seeing as he'd have even more competition for the fox's heart. Turning around, Sasuke eyed Naruto as he drove, the outline of his profile hidden in shadows, throwing his face into a mix of sharp angles and dark colors.

"Did you like what Sakura was doing to you?" Sasuke asked, the question slipping through his mouth before he could even think about what he was saying. Naruto frowned a bit, and then turned to look at Sasuke once.

"I didn't _not_ like it. Why?" He asked slowly, as if he were expecting an answer he wouldn't like.

"Well, I don't know. It just kind of pissed me off that you let her touch you and fucking grab your _dick_ right after we had just…" Sasuke trailed off, not sure how to describe what they had done. It wasn't kissing, wasn't foreplay, but more of a tease session.

Naruto sighed, a weary smile working its way into his face. "Ah. You're still a bit possessive, hm? Well first of all, I didn't encourage her at all-"

"Well you sure as hell didn't stop her!" Sasuke interrupted, face red.

Naruto glanced over at him, his eyebrows raised. He waited for a beat or two, and after Sasuke still didn't talk, he continued; "_Aaaannndd_ it's not like we're even dating anyways. Sasuke, you've got to come to face the facts that, just because we knew each other when we were little and we _loved_ each other when we were little, doesn't mean that when we meet up again it's going to be an instant hook-up. Sure, there's some _obvious_," Naruto sent him a seductive glance, "attraction going on here, but right now that's about all I can offer. I'm all tied up with Kiba, and I'm happy where I'm at. But, I am a bit of a player, I'll admit, and I think as long as we don't get naked, a few touches never did anyone any harm. And Kiba agrees. _So_, that's my situation and reasoning over here, just to clear you up on anything that might have appeared blurry to you."

Sasuke stared out the windshield, his face contorted in a scowl. It shouldn't surprise him that Naruto had a relationship, he was simply beautiful, but that still didn't stop the small twinge in his gut when he heard that. And his explanation about the playing around made Sasuke even angrier.

"So you just go mess around with whoever you want? Because to me, you're starting to sound a bit like an un-loyal asshole." Sasuke ground out poisonously, and he heard Naruto snort in surprise.

"I didn't ask you to like what I did, Sasu. But I think you missed a couple things from my rant: One, I don't get naked with anyone, ever, unless it's Kiba. Two, Kiba does the same thing, and we both know we love each other always. Three, you might as well spend what little time you have here on Earth enjoying it, don't ya think? I'm not old enough to get into any serious shit anyways. I'm eighteen. Why _not_ goof around?"

Sasuke stared at his hands folded in his lap, soaking up the meaning in Naruto's words. He didn't speak out loud, but in his head he silently answered his fox.

_Because you have me._

* * *

**AN: Hehe, yahhh. Sorry for dramatically ending both of these chapters with Sasuke's thoughts in italics, but I couldn't help it . It was too tempting. ANYWHO. I promise next chapter I'll end it another way for you needy people. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY HARD WORK, CONSIDERING I DID IT JUST FOR ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL GOATS. Love ya, and love the reviews too! They make me so happy reading them, and just inspire me to be da best fo da best. PLEASE REVIEW :D! SHANKS **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I AM SORRY. Holy crap, I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy and lazy, but tonight I sat down and told myself I had to get my sorry self together. So, here it is. I hope you guys like it :P**

**Warnings: If you don't read this I'll hunt you down and hold you at fish-point until you do. **

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto like I own Bill Gates. **

* * *

They drove in silence for a while longer, Sasuke getting lost in the maze of landscape and trees, the soft color of the water on the coast peeking through the trees at times, teasing. Naruto was humming, completely unaffected, and Sasuke wanted to join in with him so desperately it was almost painful. He glanced over at the blonde, his long hair, his golden skin, his bright attitude. A soft smile tugged at his mouth, and he leaned his head against the window, keeping his gaze focused on the blonde, knowing he wouldn't plummet off a cliff of confusion if he did so. Naruto glanced over and grinned, and he released the steering wheel with one hand to push Sasuke playfully, his mouth naturally curling upwards.

"Well who fucking died, man?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't want to. He felt the car speed up considerably and he grabbed the dash in front of him, turning an accusing eye on Naruto. The blonde just grinned and rolled both windows down, making a sound akin to an Indian call. The car was still growing in speed, and Naruto didn't look like he was slowing down any time soon.

Sasuke's fingers were white as he clung to the car for dear life, Naruto's elated cries fueling something old and rusty in his blood. A slow smile worked at his mouth and he was soon grinning, the feeling of air flying past him making him feel like a bullet zooming through the air, directed at his very own heart, breaking through the wall of stone that had been his heart's replica for years. His hands let go of the dash and went outside the window, and he smiled, a full, vibrant, brilliant smile for the first time in eight years.

oOo

Naruto was leaning against the counter, smiling politely at the waitress who gave him their drinks. Sasuke had ordered just plain black coffee, to which Naruto mimicked 'like my soul', and drew a snort from the raven. Naruto had ordered a peppermint mocha, claiming he was grabbing them while he still could. Grabbing both of their selections, he trotted happily back over to where Sasuke was lounging in a bean bag chair, his feet sprawled out in front of him, arms thrown behind his head. Naruto plunked down into the – of course – orange beanbag next to Sasuke, grinning like an idiot.

"This is like my favorite coffee of all time," He stated, swishing his drink around in his plastic cup. Sasuke looked up at the boy, a small smile on his face. He felt like he had just woken up from a timeless nap, and was still woozy and uncoordinated. Drowsy with happiness.

"I don't drink coffee too much, to be completely honest with you," Sasuke replied drily, and Naruto laughed, his face lit by the dim bulbs surrounding them.

"Well, peppermint mocha certainly always does it for me," Naruto paused to take a drink, then continued on, "Wanna have some?"

Sasuke blinked for a moment, his face heating at the thought of his lips being where Naruto's had been.

"Well it's not like I have a disease, Sasu. Come on, live a little," he teased, and Sasuke grumbled, taking the cup from him with an indifferent look to hide his fraying nerves.

He hesitantly took a sip, and when the warm, minty liquid hit his taste buds, he closed his eyes in satisfaction. He took another drink, bigger this time, and heard Naruto laugh beside him.

"Don't drink all of my coffee, teme! I paid my fair three dollars and twenty eight cents for that!" Naruto said as he swiftly took the drink back from the raven. Sasuke grinned sheepishly, wiping at his mouth.

"That's just really good," he muttered, and Naruto bumped his shoulder.

"You know what makes it even better?"

"What?"

"The fact that my mouth was on it," Naruto winked seductively at Sasuke, who flushed bright red. The blonde snickered, and Sasuke punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch…" Naruto pouted, looking down at the sore spot.

"Well then don't fucking tease me," Sasuke replied, his insecurity melting away at the familiar way they were treating each other again.

"Oh, so you don't like to be _teased_?" Naruto purred, setting his coffee down and climbing closer to Sasuke, who glared at him, a small smile ruining its heat. Naruto pawed at him, and Sasuke burst out laughing, pushing the dobe away with a smirk.

"You're a retard, you know that?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know, Sasu. But hey, it's been like, what, seven years since I've seen you?"

"Eight," Sasuke responded instantly, and cringed.

Naruto whistled lowly. "Eight years. Damn, that's a long time, huh? So how's Itachi doing? And your parents?"

Sasuke licked his lips nervously, looking down at his feet. "Itachi's usually up in his room, talking to one of his new boyfriends. He gets a new one probably every other week," Sasuke told the blonde with a roll of his eyes. "And my parents… You probably wouldn't even know who they are anymore. They never talk to each other; never talk to me, or Itachi. They just sit in that godforsaken house all day and _breathe_. I don't think they even know how to communicate anymore." Sasuke angrily spit out, not caring that he was unloading everything on his childhood friend.

Naruto sat in silence for a couple beats, and Sasuke turned to look at him. Naruto ran his hands through his hair for a minute before he turned to look at Sasuke.

"That's… God, Sasuke." Naruto breathed, his eyes full of sympathy. Sasuke turned away, staring down at the floor. There was a warm hand at his shoulder, and Sasuke leaned in gratefully, closing his eyes. Then he was suddenly enveloped in warmth, and he opened his eyes in surprise. Naruto's head was resting against his shoulder, tickling his cheeks. "I've missed you, buddy." Sasuke's heart melted inside of him, pooling down at his feet, and he smiled slowly.

Naruto then pulled back, the heat leaving Sasuke bare and vulnerable. Naruto grinned at him, and he absently touched his cheek before turning back to his drink and sipping at it, the sound filling up the small coffee shop loudly. Sasuke followed suit, however, he chose to be quieter about his drinking habits. After Naruto had finished his drink, albeit trying to suck up the microscopic drop still left.

"Think I can make it from here, Sasu?" The blonde asked, and Sasuke sent him an irritated glance.

"Naruto, the garbage can isn't even open."

"I can still make it, if I _believe_," He said, grinning over at the dark-haired boy. "Now, say it with me. Ready?"

Sasuke stared at the beaming tanned boy, before rolling his eyes.

"Faith, trust, _and_, SASUKE GO OPEN THE GARBAGE!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin. He sent a startled glance to the fox, but got up all the same, opening the garbage up. Sending a glare over to the blonde, he waited. Naruto stuck his tongue out of his mouth, his eyes squinting up in concentration as he started at the garbage can. Then he gave a wild Indian call and chucked the plastic cup into the garbage. It hit the side of the opening, teetered, then fell into the hole. There was a very loud triumphant hoot from Naruto, his face almost breaking from the size of his smile. He whooped over at Sasuke, who let a slow, reluctant smile grace his face. The waitress was leaning on the counter, smiling faintly as she gazed over at Naruto.

Sasuke walked back over to the blonde, picking up his drink and finishing it off with one final sip. Looking up, he found Naruto watching him with a careful expression. When Sasuke caught him, he grinned, then turned towards the door like nothing had happened. Sasuke stared at him for a beat or two, then walked towards the garbage, threw his drink away, and turned back to Naruto. He had his phone out, and was grinning down at the screen, one hand tracing the scars on his cheek as he read something. Sasuke swallowed down the familiar feelings rising inside him, making his stomach feel bloated and too big for his body. Naruto finally looked up, and his hand fell away from his cheek.

"You little eager beaver, you already want to leave?" Naruto joked, walking up to Sasuke's side. "We still have loads upon loads upon loads plus a couple more loads, to talk about. Are you hitched? Wait no, bad question. Are you in a relationship? Do you still like pasta? Have I lost my love for ramen? Wait, that was rhetorical. Still an A+ student? Favorite season? Best friend? Did you move? Are you a virgin? How was your first kiss?" Naruto paused for a moment, then grinned over at a slightly stunned Sasuke.

Pressing his hand against the door, his mind handed him a great idea. "We can always meet again. I don't wanna overload your brain." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto faked insult, but the raven also saw real curiosity in the depths of his cerulean eyes. _Good, it'll do him some good to think about me. _

"Well, hey, we can for sure do that. But wanna come over to my place? You can chill with me and Kiba. We could have an intense battle." Naruto asked, and Sasuke felt his stomach twist with longing. Maybe…

Naruto smiled at him, his eyes searching Sasuke's face. There was almost a desperation in his features, but Sasuke found himself strangely reluctant to go with the boy he'd been dreaming about for years.

"Video games aren't really my thing." Sasuke said softly, looking away. Naruto's face fell, but when Sasuke turned back, Naruto was grinning lightly.

"Hey man, no worries. Not everyone can be as amazing as me," the blonde winked, elbowing Sasuke in the arm. "But can I have your number? I'd like to see you again."

Sasuke's breath took lodging in his airway and he nodded, smiling at Naruto. "You might have to beg me, Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked in surprise, but his grinned all the same. He got down on his knees, bending low onto the ground, kissing Sasuke's feet before gazing up at the raven with puppy dog eyes. "Please, Sasuke Uchiha, will you grace me with the seven digits that will give me access to contact you whenever and wherever I want?"

Sasuke gaped down at him before laughing. "Get up off the floor, dobe," he chastised, grinning. Naruto smirked, rising to full height again. Sasuke almost asked for Naruto's phone, but decided against it. Instead he went over to the coffee shop's counter, quickly grabbed a pen, and walked back to where Naruto was waiting. Snatching his palm, Sasuke's heart leaped at the rough feel of Naruto's skin. He glanced up at Naruto, whose eyebrows were raised, before pressing the pen into the tan boy's skin. He took his sweet time, writing down each number with care and precision, but by the end, Naruto was squirming under him, soft chuckles escaping his throat.

"That tickles, teme!" Naruto laughed, using his free hand to ruffle the raven's hair.

Pulling back, Sasuke smirked at the blonde, who was glancing down at his hand in interest. Sasuke returned the pen to its rightful place, before walking back towards the door the two had probably been standing at for at least five minutes. Pushing it open, he breathed in the soft, slightly chilly, night air, Naruto following him quietly out.

"So, do you want me to take you home, or back to the party?" Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke climbed into the truck.  
"The party sounds like a good idea." Sasuke commented slowly, and Naruto whooped in appreciation.  
"Looks like we've got ourselves a party house over here, huh? Tell me, Sasu, do you like to skinny dip?"

Choking, the raven looked over at the blonde, who was laughing as if the world had no problems. And maybe, as of tonight, it didn't.

* * *

**AN: See, I promised no dramatic Sasuke thoughts in italics. And when do I break a promise? Only sometimes. I'll try to make my updates faster, but I've been a busy girl. UNTIL NEXT TIME GOATS. Much love, **

**-IC (yay or nay?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys! So, I finally uploaded the next chapter... hehe... Sorry it took me so long :( I have no legit excuse other than pure laziness and the lure of other stories. However, I will not lack on you guys. Right now, because I finished Green-Eyed Monster *moment of silence* This and The Price of a Prince are my two main stories as of now. I just can't do three stories. So the updates for this may be a bit slow, but please bare with me here. Anyways, involving the story, I know you guys are totally anti-Naruto right now, thinking "WHY THE FUCK DOESN'T HE JUST DUMP KIBA!?" Weell, he's been dating Kiba for a while and guys, he genuinely LOVES him. Keep in mind this IS NaruSasu, but it would be too unrealistic for both of them to be happily single and miraculously gay. SO I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE STRUGGLES IN THIS, BUT I SHALL BE UNYIELDING. You'll notice that the relationship kind of takes a big turn in this chapter though :P ENJOY.

**Disclaimer: I own a Naruto and Sasuke shirt. I THINK THAT COUNTS. **

* * *

Sipping from a Red-Solo cup, Sasuke watched Naruto. He wasn't even trying to cover it up; he didn't care if people saw him stare. Naruto would send him glances every now and then, sparkling eyes filling Sasuke with sunshine and draining him just as quickly every time he looked away. Naruto was currently dancing with Kiba, and Sasuke smirked as he saw just how bad Naruto was at dancing. He seemed that the belief that being drunk helps your dancing did not apply to the blonde. His movements were sloppy and uncoordinated, but he seemed to be having fun. Kiba wasn't much better, tromping around on the dance floor like a drugged baboon. The two seemed to be the center of attention, however, even though their skills were lacking. There seemed to be a certain wave of charisma that flowed off them both, and when put together it was kind of amazing how fast they drew people in. Sasuke felt a pang of sadness that he couldn't have that, but quickly drowned it with a drink of his cold beer.

Turning when someone tapped his shoulder, Sasuke came face to face with Neji. His long hair was loose for once, his face impassive. Sakura was hanging off his arm reeking of alcohol. She giggled tipsily when she saw Sasuke and wiggled her fingers at him, hiccupping before saying, "Sasuke likes _guys_," then promptly passing out. Neji caught her with an annoyed huff before turning back to Sasuke.

"Where's Ino? I need to get her out of my hair. Ever since about two hours ago she's been trailing me like a lost puppy blubbering about you being gay. I've been looking for Ino this whole time." Sasuke's delicate eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Sakura's face before glancing around his shoulder in a feeble attempt to find Ino. Looking over at Naruto, Sasuke held a finger up to Neji before pushing through throngs of people to get to the blonde. Grabbing his shoulder and turning his head to face him, Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes to make sure he had his attention. The drunken Uzumaki grinned up at him swaying a little before mimicking Sasuke's actions. Ignoring the way his skin ignited at the touch, Sasuke bent low to Naruto's ear, resisting the urge to nip it.

"Have you seen Ino? The blonde one you met earlier? Can you help me find her?" He half-yelled into the other boy's ear before pulling back. Naruto blinked at him for a second before nodding slowly. Reaching behind him, he snagged Kiba's shirt and yanked him forward. He leaned close to Kiba's ear and Sasuke assumed he was yelling the same thing he had just heard. Kiba's head was bouncing with the beat the whole time, and when Naruto finished, he held his hands up, smiled at Sasuke, ruffled his hair, and trotted off, screaming, "HOT BLONDE. I NEED A HOT BLONDE! IS THERE A HOT BLONDIE NAMED INO HERE? NO! NOT A GUY!"

Naruto chuckled and then turned back to Sasuke, his eyes darkening slightly. He didn't make any more skin contact, however, and his palms slid off Sasuke's shoulders.

'I shall not fail you, Sir Sasuke," He slurred, bowing on shaking legs. Sasuke grabbed him before he fell over and gazed at him suspiciously.

"You sure you're not going to pass out?"

Naruto looked offended. "I most certainly will _not_ pass out. Boy Scouts honor." The blonde saluted him before bumbling off in the opposite direction that Kiba went, shouting basically the same thing. Sasuke put a hand to his temple before turning back to an impatient Neji.

"I've got those two looking for her, but I don't know how long it'll be-" Sasuke was cut off by a loud scream and then lots of scuffling. Turning slowly around, half fearing for what was coming, Sasuke felt a smile erupt across his face at the sight that greeted him. Kiba had Ino slung over his shoulder and he was grinning triumphantly. He walked over to Sasuke and dropped her directly in front of him, where she landed with a groan.

"You little goddamned fucking shit, cock-faced motherfucker! That's not fucking how you fucking treat a lady!" Ino screamed at him from the floor. Kiba kept smiling, completely unaffected. He held two thumbs up to Sasuke, who couldn't help but return the gesture, before scampering off again. Neji looked on with cold amusement. He deposited Sakura right next to Ino on the floor, who stared down at her friend with a dazed expression before looking up. "You bastard! You can't leave me with her! Do I look like a fucking babysitter? I want fucking sex! I want to fuck someone! Not babysit!" Neji narrowed his eyes at her before walking away. Sasuke smirked and decided he could use some fresh air. He heard Ino scream behind him, "I don't even know why I'm friends with you!"

Pushing out of the glass confinement, Sasuke trotted down the stairs, a slight buzz echoing through his blood. It was still a slightly chilly night, but it was warmer than expected, and Sasuke pushed his hair out of his face as he weaved through the parked cars to get to the beach. Rounding the side of the house, Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the amount of people in the water. It had to be freezing. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth when he saw a shock of blonde hair bobbing among the moonlit waves, joined by a dark head. They were splashing each other and Sasuke could hear their laughter from where he was standing. Sighing and walking closer to the shoreline, Sasuke stood there watching them with his hands thrown into his pockets. As he waited for one of them to notice him, someone sidled up next to him. Turning to the person, Sasuke let his eyes wander appreciatively over the stranger's features and body. He was pale and dark, like a black and white painting, expect for the blue streak in his hair and the clothes he was wearing. The moon glinted off the stud in his plump bottom lip, and off the silver bands encircling his middle fingers. His clothes were tight, leaving no room to the imagination. The latex he was wearing over his lower half outlined his muscles and the rather big bulge in his pants precisely. His upper half was adorning red fishnet stockings and a black tube top. Even though his fashion sense could be questioned, Sasuke found himself admiring how boldly the man dressed, and how he seemed to wear himself on his sleeve.

"You're looking awfully lonely," He said in a feather-soft voice, and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to Naruto and Kiba.

"I guess I am awfully lonely." He replied absently, distracted by the way Naruto's orange shirt was sticking to his chest. The man must have noticed for he chuckled and nodded his head towards the blonde.

"Unrequited love?" He inquired, and Sasuke glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe. I wouldn't call it love just yet. More of an intense obsession."

The man next to him laughed slightly before running his hand through his hair.

"I'm Sai. And, since we both don't have much to do, would you mind snatching a drink?"

Sasuke glanced over at the pale man, weighing his options in his hands. He could either stand here and watch Naruto with a jealously burning through his core, or go actually try to enjoy himself. He chose the latter, nodding at Sai and offering his name before following back into the bustling house. The music was still thumping through the threshold like a gigantic monster, but the large crowd had diminished, a fact Sasuke was grateful for. Sai left to go find them drinks, and Sasuke leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Instantly images of Naruto filled his head, flickering back and forth like someone flipping quickly through a scrapbook. Then his imagination took over and nude Narutos replaced clothed Narutos. Sasuke fell into a pleasurable silence as he enjoyed his thoughts. They were interrupted when Sai returned, though, and Sasuke quickly shook himself. Taking the drink offered to him, Sasuke sipped it absently. Sai downed a large gulp before smiling charmingly at Sasuke.

"So, you like dick?"

Sasuke choked on his drink, spitting it back into the cup to keep from suffocating. He turned his incredulous gaze towards and unflinching Sai, his eyebrows making acquaintance with his hairline. Sai laughed at his reaction before getting serious again.

"How about I water it down for your virgin ears? Are you gay?"

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them and staring at Sai. Maybe it would help him figure out what he was feeling if he told the truth.

"I don't really know. I definitely know it's a possibility, but so far the only guy I've really ever _wanted_ was Naruto. And you a little." He admitted slowly, the booze relaxing his brain a little.

Sai seemed pleased with this information and he happily drank more of his beer. Taking the cup away from his lips, he pursed them before saying, "Well, then I think you might be tipping the scale a little. You don't really scream 'gay'. But then again, Naruto doesn't really scream bi. However," Sai said with a grin, sliding closer to Sasuke in the dimmed lights. "I'd be more than happy to help you with figuring it out." He brought his lips down on Sasuke's jawline gently, and the raven shivered, suddenly wanting to try it. His thoughts churned out images of Naruto finding him with Sai, his face breaking in jealousy. Yes, he wanted Naruto to feel the sick burn just as he did. Sasuke tipped his head back and let Sai happily continue his exploration of the Uchiha's skin. The feel was soothing and strangely calming, and Sai seemed to notice. He let out a soft growl and nipped at Sasuke's neck, causing the raven to jump and gasp. The lips returned, but now there was fire running through Sasuke's veins. The stud in Sai's lip kept touching his skin and sending shivers down his spine. There was a loud laugh from outside that immediately pulled Sasuke's attention away from Sai. It was Naruto. Sai ran his hands up Sasuke's arms and entwined them with his thick locks of hair. Sasuke heard the door open, and then the loud blonde filled the space. But a few seconds later, the laughter died and the charismatic energy vibrating through the house seemed to switch gears and become aggressive energy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto half-said, half-whispered. Sai seemed to turn to statue in his actions, his lips freezing on the raven's pulse. His hands pulled at Sasuke's hair before he released him slowly, removing his lips. He glanced once at Sasuke before turning to Naruto.

"Sasuke's a bit preoccupied at the moment," Sai said lowly, but Naruto completely ignored him. His gaze was fixed intently on Sasuke, who was staring shamelessly back. There was something stirring beneath those blue orbs that Sasuke was almost sure was jealousy. Pushing himself off the wall, Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes flicked back and forth between Sai and Sasuke. They came to a rest at Sai.  
"I can see that. You two know each other?"

Sai smirked and shook his head. "I actually met him while you were ignoring him. Kinda funny, that you think you have the right to be jealous when you ignore him anyway." Sai replied airily, and Naruto stiffened, opening his mouth. Sasuke felt his insides curl around each other with the trueness of Sai's words. Naruto closed his mouth with a click as he saw Sasuke's face. He seemed, for once, at a loss for words. Then his head dropped and he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a dick." He mumbled, roughly shoving his hands through his hair. He turned his head to the side and spat out a curse word. Then he looked back up with apologies dripping off his every being. "You go on doing… Your thing. I don't want to interrupt your fun. I'm gonna catch you before you go though, Sasuke." He sighed softly, deflating like a popped balloon. Sasuke watched with slight desperation as Naruto walked back out the door much like a scolded puppy. He turned to Sai who was looking at him with a pitying expression.

"Don't let him ignore you, please." He said at last, and Sasuke nodded before taking off after Naruto. The blonde was halfway down the steps, and Sasuke's feet never seemed to touch them as he flew after Naruto. Crashing into the blonde, the two tumbled into the grass in a heap of tangled limbs and grunts. Naruto's head banged against Sasuke's and his knee slid up the raven's legs. Sasuke swallowed and once they were stopped, opened his eyes. Big blue eyes were staring at him, searing him. Sasuke took a deep breath and felt his head tipping upwards, felt Naruto's breath fan over his face, and finally, _finally_, felt Naruto's lips on his own. At first the kiss was gently, just two mouths pressed together, but then Naruto responded. His mouth opened against Sasuke and his hands came up to grip the raven's shirt, his fingers still slightly damp. Sasuke groaned into the blonde's mouth, running his hands over his drenched shirt, storing every contour, dip and muscle of Naruto's chest in his memory. Naruto's tongue lapped at Sasuke's lower lip, causing the Uchiha to moan again and open his mouth. Naruto's tongue plunged into Sasuke, their tongues meeting in an erotic display of passion. They twisted and writhed against each other, and oxygen no longer seemed something of worth. But when Sasuke's lungs began to burn, he had to break away.

He panted heavily, running his hands through his hair as he took in Naruto's flushed face. The only thoughts flooding his mind were that he wanted to do it again, but a small war was waging within Naruto's usually clear eyes. Those same orbs clashed with Sasuke's and they stayed there, and some of the worry seemed to slide away. His finger reached out to trace Sasuke's cheek before he propped himself up on his elbow. Sasuke watched him wordlessly, hoping that he had pushed Naruto over on his side.

"What am I going to do with you?" He quietly asked Sasuke, and there was an obvious pain in his voice. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily. He didn't want to bring pain on Naruto. But at the same time, he _needed_ Naruto to mend him. He was a wound that had been getting worse and worse over time and Naruto was the only thing that could cure him. It was obvious Naruto loved Kiba; anyone could see that. Sasuke didn't want to take that from Naruto. Finally he opened his eyes and stared Naruto square in the eye.

"I'll wait for you, Naruto." He whispered, and he felt like he was bringing a death sentence upon himself. Naruto's whole face collapsed and he buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. He was repeatedly whispering something over and over, like a mantra. Sasuke realized what he was saying soon after. He was whispering "Thank you."


End file.
